Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As the subscriber base of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes critical. Typically, subscribers seek to access content from various locations in the network. Subscribers may be provided connectivity or services based on some type of policy or agreement that involves a service provider. The service provider relationship commonly dictates the terms under which subscribers operate in the network. The ability to properly manage policies and to effectively route traffic for the subscriber presents a significant challenge to system designers, component manufacturers, network operators, and system administrators.